Blood Moon
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Winnie has grown up as part of her werewolf pack from the time she was born. But on the day of her eleventh birthday, she receives a letter that changes everything. What will happen when Winnie and her brother arrive at Hogwarts? How will their presence alter the storyline? Set during Goblet of Fire? What about their hairy secret? Better summary inside. I don't own Harry Potter.
1. The Letter

**Winnie Rosalyn Wright has grown up as part of her werewolf pack from the time she was born. But on the day of her eleventh birthday, she receives a letter that changes everything. Now Winnie is off to Hogwarts to learn to be a witch in a world she could have never believed possible. Set during Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Lupin will also still be a professor.**

* * *

"Winifred Wright, you shift back this instant and clean your room or I swear I burn all of your Buffy and Vampire Diaries DVDs!" Winnie's mother screamed at her one of her oldest pups. At eleven-years-old Winnie was too busy running around with her pack brothers and sisters and her twin brother Willie to focus on such things as cleaning her room. But Winnie could tell by the tone in her mother's voice that she meant business.

Winnie quickly shifted back into human form, grabbed some clothes and dashed towards the house to save her precious DVDs.

"If you two don't start cleaning your rooms, I'm going to have Jayden to order you to do it," her mother promised. Winnie's eyes widened at the idea of their alpha using his influence for the purpose of a clean room; which she knew three hundred-year-old would not agree to such an act. Between calming the pups, controlling the pack's youth and maintaining safety to their territory; Jayden didn't have time to worry about such meaningless tasks.

The Gray's Creek Pack consisted of nineteen wolves; ten of them being female. The only pack that came close to having so many females was over in the US. This meant a lot of the males from other packs had a tendency to occasionally come sniffing around for potential mates. That's what happens when there are any unclaimed females in a pack.

But Winnie just nodded and went off to clean her room. She could hear the rapid and playful heartbeat of her little brother, Wyatt, who was clearly in his wolf form. Winnie could feel the three-year-old's excitement blasting through the house like an uncontainable rocket. Winnie stepped into the room to find the small wolf cub buried under a pile of dirty clothes. His thoughts of 'Winnie' and 'play' echoed repeatedly but this was normal for a pup so young.

After she cleaned her room; Winnie and Wyatt joined Willie and their mother at the table for the twins' birthday dinner. The twins were turning eleven years old and they were very excited.

They were in the middle of blowing out the candles when a brown and grey owl flew in the window and landed on the table. If that weren't curious enough there were two letters attached to the owl's leg. Winnie grabbed Wyatt to keep the young pup from lunging at the bird while their mother detached the letters from the bird's leg.

Upon the letter being removed, the bird gave what appeared to be a nod and flew quickly out the window. The envelopes had a crest that contained an 'H'. Their mother stared at the envelopes for a second before handing one to Winnie and Willie. Winnie stared at the envelope before opening the letter.

 _Dear Miss Wright,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes_ _(black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon_ _hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1): by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic: by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory: by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration: by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi: by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions: by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection: by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand  
1 cauldron

 _(pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl_ _OR a cat_ _OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

 _ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Mom?" Winnie heard her brother ask; no doubt as confused as Winnie was at that moment. "Is this a joke?"

Their mother opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Winnie could sense that the person on the other side of the door wasn't part of the pack but that the person wasn't a wolf either. Winnie was unsure what the person was because though there was a distinct human scent; there was something else in there that wasn't entirely human either.

"Hold your brother," their mother said getting up and walking towards the door. It was clear on her face that her goal was first and foremost to protect her pups at all costs.

From the table Winnie and Willie watched their mother open the door to reveal and man with snow white hair and a snow white beard that just about touched his feet. His clothes were unusual; even in a neighborhood filled with werewolves and that was saying something. He was wearing colorful robes and had a strange hat upon his head; like a witches hat. He seemed to hold a rather neutral expression despite but at the same time his eyes held a merry glint.

The strange man took his hat off and gave a little bow.

"Hello Mrs. Wright. I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Dumbledore

"Please, I only require a few minutes of your time and if I cannot convince you I am telling the truth, you may ask me to leave and I will not return. Though as I'm sure you can tell; I am not a threat to you or your young pups," Dumbledore said making it clear her that he knew a lot about the family.

Winnie listened as her mother paused for a minute before sending out a mental signal to the rest of the pack to be on guard should the need to interfere. It was hard to tell how to react when a man who seemed to be human knocks on the door and seems aware of the fact that the residents are all werewolves. Winnie couldn't help but think of him as either being very brave or stupid. But their mother appeared to trust the man and that was enough to put her at ease.

"Please come in Mr. Dumbledore," she said as she opened the door for the old man to come inside. "May I take your coat?"

"No, thank you, Mrs. Wright. You have a beautiful home."

Winnie and Willie walked into the living room so they could see what was happening. Wyatt remained at the table, too preoccupied with the fact that he had been left alone with a large birthday cake and no one around to stop him for stuffing his face.

"I'm going to light the fire for you," Winnie watched as her mother took a step towards the fireplace. However Dumbledore cut her off and gave a smile that somehow seemed to warm the whole room.

"Please, allow me," he said, as he pulled what appeared to be a stick from his robe and pointed it towards the fireplace which immediately came to life with massive flames. Winnie saw her mother take a half step back out of surprise but it was clear that she was impressed but trying not to show it.

"I'm here to talk to you about Hogwarts. We are a school dedicated to teaching your witches and wizards the craft in a safe and nurturing environment. We have structured classes, a curriculum and we are the best school the magical community has ever known," Dumbledore explained.

"And you're telling me that Winnie and Willie are a witch and wizard?" Winnie's mother asked, her voice communicating that she still wasn't one hundred percent convinced.

It took a good half hour but Dumbledore managed to convince their mother that Winnie and Willie really were a witch and wizard and it wasn't until a week later that it was finally decided that Winnie and Willie would go to Hogwarts. No one could deny that it was an incredible opportunity and Winnie was beyond excited at the idea of going to Hogwarts.

Winnie was sitting up in bed because she knew tomorrow she was going shopping for her school supplies. She could feel Willie's excitement and hear his restless thoughts. In just a few short hours; someone was going to be backing them to a place called Diagon Alley. Winnie wasn't surprised when her mother had insisted upon going but she could tell that her mother was also very curious as to what a wizarding mall looked like.

Winnie fell asleep and woke up to the sound of Hazel and Liam arguing over something outside. Normally Winnie would run out and get involved but today all she could think about was getting her things for school. She bounced around her room as she threw on her jeans and a sweatshirt.

She could sense Jayden approaching before she could hear him and she knew this was because he wanted to meet the person who would be taking three of his pack members away; two of them being the pack's pups.

Winnie met Willie in the hall and the pups bounded down the stairs, playfully poking and snapping their teach in each other's direction. They reach the bottom of the stairs to find Jayden staring at them with an amused expression.

The three-hundred-year-old alpha barely looked like he was in his thirties and this was common for a werewolf. From the time a wolf pup is born until they are about four they grow at a rapid pace which slows down to a normal pace until somewhere are sixteen or seventeen when the aging slows to a point where it basically stands still. It was common to hear about wolf siblings being born whole centuries apart from each other.

"Well; look at this! It's Winnie the Pooh and Willie Wonka! Before my very eyes!" Jayden joked as the pups briefly acknowledged their alpha before tearing off to devour their breakfast. It was only a few minutes later that little Wyatt tore down the stairs after his older siblings. He'd been following them everywhere because even the young pup could sense his sibling were going to be leaving.

Several minutes later heavy footsteps could be heard approaching. It sounded like a giant was approaching. Once the person stopped at the door, the person knocked loudly enough that the house seemed to quiver.

Wyatt jumped and crawled into his brother's arms. Winnie's curiosity got the better of her but as she tried to dash towards the door, her mother caught her and held her back.

Winnie watched from between her mother's arms as Jayden cautiously opened the door to reveal a man who very easily towered over the alpha; which was quite a statement considering the werewolf was well over six feet.

No this man was practically as tall as two men and his wild, bushy, black hair seemed to cover ninety percent of his body. If Winnie didn't know any better, she would go as far as to assume he was a werewolf. But despite his gruff appearance, his dark eyes seemed to sparkle and held a type of softness that took away all of the intimidation that would come for someone so large.

"Morning all," the man said in his gruff but kind voice as he extended a hand, that was almost largest than Jayden's head, for him to shake.

"I'm a professor at Hogwarts; I am Rubeus Hagrid."


	3. Diagon Ally

Three hours later; the twins had been shuffled from store to store, by the giant man called Hagrid. Winnie came to learn that Hagrid was a really sweet and kind man. He was very excited to be guiding the kids around and showing them what their supplies were and how they could be used.

Winnie found herself getting overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding her. She went to school with humans so she was used to being surrounded by non-wolf people on a daily basis but this situation was completely different. Sure they weren't wolves but they weren't human either.

Winnie watched with an amused expression as her mother looked around each store with an expression of such curiosity and interest but was hesitant to actually touch anything since she touched what appeared to be a toy that turned into a small but scary creature.

They were now sitting in a place called the Leaky Cauldron eating some supper. Well their mother and Hagrid were eating. The wolf pups were too preoccupied with their cool new things to even think about eating and considering wolves are always hungry, that was saying something.

Wille was sitting playing with the owl the twins would be sharing and Winnie was engrossed in a book called 'Hogwarts a History'. The content was interesting but Winnie was more fixated by the moving pictures. Winnie was in the midst of turning a page when her senses zoned in on a group of particularly excited people but they appeared to be nervous and slightly frightened as they spoke in hushed tones.

"It was the Death Eaters! I heard! They attacked at the World Cup!" One of the women muttered. It was clear by her voice that she was purposely attempting to speak in a hushed tone because of the fact that there were children present.

"I heard they launched the Dark Mark!" Another woman whispered not quite as quietly as the first woman.

"You think You-Know-Who has returned?" A man whispered in a hasty tone. "That's not possible! And you know that! So let's not go about stirring a cauldron that does not exist!"

The trio were handed a cauldron by a tiny woman with a strange limp and began to leave; their conversation ceasing almost immediately. Winnie exchanged a glance with Willie who shrugged, clearly not at all concerned by the exchange. Hagrid and their mother seemed completely oblivious to the conversation.

"So you understand that none of the students will be aware of your 'abilities' and we will keep it that way unless you would like that to change," Hagrid said, bringing the attention of the twins back to reality.

"I think it would be best to keep it that way; don't you, children?" Their mother spoke, her tone making it clear that it was not merely a suggestion. Hagrid understood the implication and gave a small nod.

"Yes mother," the twins replied obediently; if anything to stay on their mother's good side.

"We will happily make accommodations to ensure your needs are met, simply inform Dumbledore what you will require and we will do our best," Hagrid spoke in a hushed tone. "I can assure you, you will be treated like any other student and we promise, like any other student, your safety and comfort, will be our top priority."

"Is there anything the children need to know before we head home?" Their mother spoke again; this time her voice was formal and indicative that she was ready to head home. Winnie could tell it was because she wanted to head home to their brother.

"You are to report to the train station tomorrow at 11. You will catch your train at platform 9 and 3 ¼."

* * *

The backyard was practically full because the whole pack was now present in the backyard. They had come together for a farewell party for the twins. Jayden and his wife stood by the BBQ trying to keep up with the pack of hungry wolves. The children were all gathered by the house, whispering to one another and the grown ups were gathered around Kayla. She had recently given birth to a wolf pup, Max, who was now asleep in her arms.

"I swear, he was twice the size of Jayden," Winnie whispered to her pack brothers and sisters.

"Giant, giant!" Wyatt shrieked happily; his mind fixated on the mere size of the man.

"I saw the man! He was bloody huge! I didn't think it was even possible for someone to be so massive!" Georgia muttered, as she poked her twin brother, Paul. "Wasn't he massive?"

"He's massive! Even by wolf standards," Paul muttered, as he shoved a hamburger into his mouth. Wyatt imitated the motion with his own hamburger but most of it didn't fit into his much smaller mouth and fell in pieces to the ground. Paul patted the small pup on the back and laughed.

By the end of the night, all of the children were curled up, sleeping in the living while the grown ups chatted outside. Even baby Max had been placed among the sleeping children. Max who had since shifted; his tiny wolf form curled up beside Wyatt.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Jayden said to the twins' mother who was sitting, staring out at the quarter crescent moon.

"I think they will be more than fine. I just don't want them to regret not taking the brilliant opportunity that has been presented to them," she spoke, not looking away from the horizon. "As I'm know you do."

"You know me too well, Abby," the alpha spoke, his tone not holding any type of authority; simply the tone of a man who regretted a decision made centuries ago. "But I know they will flourish. They are my children after all."


	4. Hogwarts Express

It was nine o'clock in the morning and Winnie was more than halfway through Hogwarts a History. Winnie was like a sponge with information, she took in like a dehydrated person would chug a bottle of water; desperately and always seeking more. Willie enjoyed learning as well, just not with the same enthusiasm and ease that his sister inherited from their mother.

"Are you dressed?" their mother called through the house.

"I've been dressed since five," Winnie said, her tone eager and excited.

"Well, I've been dressed since 4:30!" Willie shot back smugly more towards his sister than his mother.

"Not now, we need to get going." Their mother had already loaded the trunks into the car and was now attempting to get her two oldest children into the car without an argument. The pups had gone for a run early that morning with their brother and had since shifted back and gotten dressed. If anything it was to attempt to bring down her own nerves at the thought of her babies going of to school for so long.

She glanced down towards her youngest son, who had turned four just a few days ago and was preoccupied with his toys at the moment; but sensed his mother's apprehension gave her a toothy grin and stuck out his tongue. She couldn't help but wonder if her too would also be going off to hogwarts when he turned eleven in seven years.

Winnie and Willie both tore off towards the car, too excited to stop and wave until they were both seated in the back seat. As they drove off towards the train station, Winnie could see the whole pack was outside waving and she waved back eagerly.

Hagrid had explained to their mother how to get onto the platform. Winnie listened carefully, knowing her mother could not follow them any further.

"I want you to write often and be good. I'm sure they will let me know if you get into any trouble," she warned her children, eyeing Winnie specifically as she warned them about getting into trouble. Winnie was highly intelligent and always flourished academically but she was also a known troublemaker; never anything serious but enough to gain her the reputation.

"Don't worry, mom! We'll be fine," Winnie promised as she braced herself to run at a wall. She knew she wasn't going to be hurt; having already watched a few children go through but the small part of her mind was screaming at her for even thinking about deliberately running at a brick wall.

"We've got to go, five minutes!" Willie cried, pointing to his watch and steering his trunk towards the wall.

"Alright, get out of her!" their mother cried; hugging her children one last time before the disappeared through the brick wall.

* * *

Winnie couldn't believe how many people were on the platform. They all varied in age from eleven all the way up to seventeen or eighteen. They were all rushing towards the train, a massive stack of trunks sat by the train, Winnie and Willie took the opportunity to set their trunks down.

"Don't forget to take a uniform with you; you will be expected to be in your rodes upon arrival," a man with messy blonde hair announced. Winnie and Willie pulled a set of robes from their trunk and dashed onto the train. Winnie and Willie stuck close to one another as the tried to find a compartment that wasn't full.

They found a compartment that only contained three people, so Winnie knocked lightly on the door. They three older children looked up and one of the boys pulled the door open.

"Can my sister and I sit in here? Everywhere else is full," Willie said, gesturing the still crowded hallway.

A boy with messy red hair and freckles nodded but his mouth was too full of food to actually speak. Winnie sat down next to a girl with bushy brown hair and brown hair. Beside her was a red cat with messy fur and an expression that could only be described as mean. Wille sat down next to a boy with black hair, green eyes, glasses and a scar of a lightning bolt on his forehead. The boy had a snow white owl in a cage beside him who hooted merrily at the site of the twins' owl Luna.

"I'm Winnie and this is my twin brother Willie," Winnie introduced as she pointed to her brother who had joined the boys in shoving his face with candies Winnie had never heard of before.

"I'm Hermione Granger and the redhead pig is Ron Weasley and the other pig is Harry Potter," the girl said smiling almost evilly and her friends. "I'm guessing your first years."

"How can you tell?" Winnie asked nervously; her voice shaking.

"You look about ready to wet yourself," Ron said frankly. Though Hermione reached over and smacked his head, Winnie couldn't help but respect the boy for being so upfront and honest. It was expressed with none of the fear or hesitance that Winnie was used to receiving from non-wolf children. No one in the compartment seemed to hold any fear or hesitance towards her; which made Winnie feel normal among the group.

Willie opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by Winnie who suddenly came to a realization. "Wait a minute; did you say Harry Potter?"

Harry blushed slightly at being recognized but gave a brief nod to the girl.

"Willie, he's a legend. I read that he stopped a powerful wizard who was trying to kill him when he was only a baby!" Winnie explained. She found that to be pretty remarkable for a non-wolf child; let alone so young.

Willie rolled his eyes at his sister and gave an exaggerated sigh.

"This is the first time since we got our letters that her face hasn't been shoved into a book."

"At least I've lifted a book," Winnie shot back, knowing he would be able to catch up to her in no time, because he was just as smart as Winnie.

"You're muggle-born," Ron suddenly asked but turned pink at the sudden realization of what he said. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"It's fine and our father is a wizard. He never went to Hogwarts but he still passed the gene down to us. But our mother isn't a witch," Winnie informed not sure whether or not it would be completely accurate to call her mother a mere muggle.

Winnie knew her father did not come from a magical bloodline aside from his wolf blood, which has been passed down from generation to generation for the past several centuries.

"That's cool; you've been reading? What have you read so far?" Hermione asked Winnie in an excited tone, causing Willie, Ron and Harry to all groan and roll their eyes.

Hermione and Willie spent the rest of the ride discussing the books Winnie had read and Hermione gave her advice and recommendations for what Winnie should read next and what books would be most helpful for her coming classes.

"Transfiguration books are all fascinating," Hermione explained as she helped Winnie with her tie for her uniform. Winnie had never worn a tie before and was grateful for the help from the older witch.

"I read a beginner's guide to transfiguration," Winnie said happily. "It was fascinating. I look forward to learning how to transform random objects."

"I have my books from all of my previous years if your are interesting in reading them when you are finished with yours," Hermione offered happily, glad to have finally met someone who was as enthusiastic about learning as she was. Winnie burst into a big grin and nodded at Hermione.

"That would be great! Thanks Hermione," she said in wonder. "What house are you in?"

"I am in Gryffindor. I'm in my fourth year," Hermione replied as they went back to the compartment with the boys, who were in their robes already. Winnie couldn't help but grin at how formal she and her brother both looked. It was only the rarest occasions that they were dressed in anything more formal than jeans and sweaters. Why waste such money on clothes that could be destroyed the minute one of the children decided to shift without removing their clothes?

Of course both Winnie and Willie were both controlled enough that that would not be an issue now; it was more likely to occur among pack mates when a playfight is initiated without notice or warning. Neither Winnie nor Willie would allow that to happen right now because as the train began to slow down to a stop; the twins were too nervous to do anything but clutch each other's hands.


	5. The Sorting

Winnie and Willie followed the older students off the train and were immediately overwhelmed by the amount of people surrounding them. The sounds and scents of so many people to their already heightened senses only seemed that much more overwhelming because of the nerves that were already high.

"First years! First Years; Over here," a familiar voice called out over the crowd. Winnie felt herself grin as she turned towards the voice of the friendly giant who she recognized right away. His voice was very hard not to recognize.

"Good luck," Ron said in a tone that was echoed by Harry and Hermione.

Winnie and Willie followed a sea of students towards Hagrid who was grinning so wide that is looked like his face might split and his eyes shone with such excitement and joy that they resembled a Christmas tree.

"Follow me to the boats," he said, nodding to Winnie and Willie who both nervously grinned in return. They were confused by the idea of boats but followed the sea of first year students who seemed just as nervous as they were.

As it turned out, they were actually boat that lead towards a massive castle. Winnie wasn't sure she has ever seen such a big building of any kind; let alone one that held such historic significance and radiated a vibe that immediately made Winnie feel excited despite her nerves.

Winnie sat in a boat with Willie and two other students. One was a girl with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes and the other was a boy with black hair and cool grey eyes. The four children sat in the boat and nervously stared towards the castle; all too nervous to speak a word to each other.

As the boats reached land, they followed Hagrid towards a large door and opened the door. The hallway was lit by candles and after travelling up several flights of stairs to where a very stern looking woman with a tight brown bun was waiting for them. Winnie gulped and tightened her grip on her brother's hand.

'Welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor McGonagall," she said in a voice that was equally as stern as she appeared. 'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all tidy yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She looked around at the young students; most of them had hair that had been messed from the wind they had encountered from the boat ride over.

'I will return when we are ready for you,' said Professor McGonagall. 'Please wait quietly."

The stern woman disappeared though a large set of double doors. From the inside, Winnie could hear several people talking amongst each other. No doubt exchanging stories from the summer and catching up. All at once the chattering came to a stop and all the could be heard was the occasional shuffle or cough from the room.

Professor McGonagall returned a few seconds later and told them to stand in pairs as they were ready to begin. The doors flew open and with trembling legs, Winnie followed her classmates into the Great Hall. The room was brilliant. From first glance, it appeared as though instead of a ceiling, the room had the night sky, polluted with stars and constellations and even the occasional shooting star. Even with her heightened sense of vision, Winnie could spot no evidence that the room had a ceiling of any kind, though she knew it was merely an enchantment.

Aside from the starry sky, Winnie was also fascinated by the hundreds of floating candles that were nearly lined several feet above their heads.

As they made their way through the middle of the room, Winnie noticed that there were four very long and elegantly set tables. They were filled with all of the older students who were grinning happily at them. Once and awhile, the older students would grin and wave to one of the first years as they passed. Winnie and Willie recognized Harry, Ron and Hermione as they passed and both returned their encouraging smiles with shy nods.

They gathered at the front of the room and stood surrounding a stool that held a hat that somehow looked older than anything Winnie had ever seen before.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool, and the hat will be placed on your head. Once you are sorted, you will join your house at your table," the stern Professor spoke in a loud but sharp voice.

"Harriet Abbott," she called. The girl from their boat walked towards the stool and sat down. The professor place the hat on her head; which appeared to have gained a face and blinked happily on the girl's head.

"Ah, fresh meat, my favourite," it spoke in a voice that was sarcastic and loud considering it was coming from an inanimate object. "Alright my dear! Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted, causing the girl to grin happily and run towards the table that had exploded with applause.

"Liam Addlem," the Professor called again, making it clear that they were going to proceed in alphabetic order. Winnie watched as student after student were sorted into different houses, each giving varying reactions of excitement and disappointment to the house that was chosen for them.

"William Wright," Professor McGonagall said, her voice starting to crack ever so slightly from having called so many names. Willie released his sister's hand and sat down on the stool. Winnie could see his legs shaking nervously and gave a thumbs up to her brother.

"Ah, a strong young man; such potential. I'm sure we can make room for you in SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed loudly. Winnie clapped for her brother and was ready for when her name was called next. Just like her brother, and most of the students before her, she shakily made her way to the stool. Upon sitting, she couldn't help but notice the room full of people who were watching her with eager anticipation. She could see her brother, who was receiving welcoming pats on the back, giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

Winnie felt the hat being placed on her head. It was warm and she could feel the hat shifting on her head. She stared at the few first years who were left to be sorted and nodded shyly to them.

"Oh my! Such intelligence and enthusiasm to learn! But such warmth and compassion! Brilliant, very brilliant and the potential and strength of a leader! A mighty and strong leader you will make. I believe there is no better house for you than GRYFFINDOR!"

Winnie stared for a second as her tie changed colour before her eye to match that of her new housemates. As the hat was removed from her head, she waved sadly to her brother and made her way towards the table that was thundering with happiness at receiving a new housemate.

Winnie sat next to Hermione who put a supporting arm around her shoulder for a second before she began introducing people to Winnie. Everyone at the table was grinning at her and she couldn't help but beaming in return; her nerves slowly slipping away.

Once the ceremony was complete and everyone was sorted into their new houses, Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the crowd.

"With no more hesitation; let's eat!" he announced and the places in the center of the table filled magically with some of the most delicious looking food that Winnie had ever seen in her life and so much! She took a piece of bread from a plate and watched in astonishment as another piece appeared in its place. The food was all so good and after a few plates, Winnie found herself feeling almost stuffed. Once the students had stopped eating, the table cleared itself magically and Dumbledore stood up to address the crowd once more.

He first started by talking about items that were forbidden from Hogwarts grounds and began talking about places that were restricted to students, including a place called Hogsmeade which only students third year and higher were allowed to visit.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts- May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody. For the first time in Hogwarts history, we will have two Defence against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Moody will be teaching fourth year students onwards and professor Lupin will broaden the minds of the younger students..."

"As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the TriWizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year. The TriWizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry - Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang."

He then began talking in thorough detail about the tournament and how only sixth and seventh year students would be eligible. and then droned on about the history of the tournament.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for a greater part of this year. I know that you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

* * *

 **Winnie and Willie have been put in separate houses... What could this mean for the story? Next chapter classes will begin.**


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

**I know that I did not give the twins a description in the earlier chapters, so I put one in this chapter.**

* * *

Winnie and other first year Gryffindors followed a prefect called Percy Weasley as he gave them a tour of the school. There was so much to see; that even with her advanced brain processing, Winnie knew she wasn't going to remember all of it and even trying to trace her scent would probably prove pointless.

Winnie approached a girl with pale blonde hair and grey eyes and gave her a small smile. The girl smiled back but as she opened her mouth to say something, Percy shot them a look that told them not to bother. Percy seemed to hold a certain arrogance that bugged Winnie to no end. The way her held his chest out and spoke as though they were all beneath him. She couldn't help but wonder how it was possible for him and Ron to actually be related.

When they finally got to the common room and Percy went upstairs, everyone seemed to release a collective breath of relief.

"I'm Kennedy" the girl said in a light tone as she held her hand for Winnie to shake.

"Hi, I'm Winnie," she said, pretty sure the girl already knew from sorting.

"I am still so excited to be here. My parents both went to different wizarding school and could not believe that I was actually chosen to come to Hogwarts," Kennedy said, her voice high with excitement.

"Chosen?" Winnie asked, curiously.

"Sure; only witches and wizards who present a certain amount of potential are chosen to come to Hogwarts. It's the best wizarding school in the world and to get chosen is both an honour and a privilege because it is also the only school that doesn't charge tuition."

"My dad had told us he got a letter to study at Hogwarts but he didn't go. And because his parents were muggles, he couldn't really pass down much information except there was a chance we might be magical. Up until we got our letters, he thought it had skipped us completely," Winnie said.

"Us?" Kennedy asked curiously.

"My twin brother; he got sorted into Slytherin."

"Jeez, that sucks. I'm an only child but I can imagine that would be tough. You alright?"

Winnie thought carefully for a second before she answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've never spent a whole lot of time apart from him. We are pretty close," Winnie said, frowning slightly. "But a little space might do us some good, my mom always says when she gets sick of hearing us argue."

"Have you ready any of the books yet?" Kennedy asked.

Winnie and Kennedy began talking about the books they had read so far. Turns out, they had mostly read the same books within a similar time frame.

Winnie couldn't help but grin at having found not one but two people who shared her enthusiasm of learning. In the pack, Winnie was the only one who could study so much and actually enjoy reading. Werewolves are known for high brain capacity but not exactly known for sitting still for long periods at a time. Winnie could not sit still for hours on end without getting up and moving around but she had a longer attention span than her packmates by a long run.

Winnie and Kennedy went upstairs to the girls' dorm and found their trunks had already been place by a bed. Winnie opened her trunk and pulled out Lucky, the teddy bear she got four years ago; it was in pretty good shape and it was hard to tell that its eye had been stitched back on at least twice since she had got it.

* * *

When Winnie woke up the next morning; it took her about half a second to remember where she was. Through her pack bond, she could tell that Willie was awake and letting her know he was alright before the connection dulled down to nothing. Winnie liked that they could choose to keep the connection up or not; even twins needed privacy.

Winnie threw on her robes, and grabbed her things for first class and dashed downstairs. Kennedy was sitting downstairs with a guy about their age; he had curly brown hair and green eyes. Kennedy motioned for Winnie to join them and smiled happily.

"Winnie, this is Luke. He's a fellow nerd as well," Kennedy said beaming from ear to ear. "He has finished reading all of the books for term already."

"Yes, but my brother is in second year and my sister is in third year; so I had a few summers with the books," Luke said quietly.

"Still, Winnie and I both have two books left to finish," Kennedy said, her voice presenting a competitive edge that Winnie couldn't help but admire and greatly appreciate.

"Considering you guys only had a few days; that's pretty damn impressive. But I have a question; do either of you make time to sleep?" Luke said, in a sarcastic but humorous tone.

"Personally, I scheduled fifteen minutes between yesterday and today. Of course that threw me completely off!" Winnie joked in a similar tone.

It wasn't long before Harry, Hermione and Ron came downstairs, deep in discussion.

Luke and Kennedy both stared at Harry with their jaws dropped and their faces shining with admiration and disbelief. Of course they both knew who he was and were both clearly star struck at the sight of the celebrity.

As the older students passed; Hermione paused and approached the group of first years.

"Hey, Winnie; would you and your friends like to join us for breakfast?"

Both Kennedy and Luke began nodding frantically in Winnie's direction. She knew it was a combination of eating with the famous Harry Potter and the fact the none of them could remember how to get to the great hall that motivated such enthusiasm.

"Sure," Winnie replied, much to the delight of her new friends.

Following the older students to the Great Hall, Luke kept asking Harry and Ron questions about quidditch and whether things he had heard from his brother and sister were true or not.

"Did you really crash a flying car into the Whomping Willow tree?" he asked, in a fascinated tone.

Kennedy and Winnie were talking to Hermione about which teachers she liked best.

"You guys are so lucky to have Lupin as a professor. He is one of the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers we have had…"

"He is the only one we've seen stick around any longer than a year," Ron interrupted.

"Please, he's the only one to actually make it to the end of a year period. One was evil and the other went bat-shit crazy!" Harry laughed as he took in the younger students confused expressions. "You'll like him."

In the great hall, Winnie could see her brother sitting with the other Slytherins. They were joking about something that had happened in the dorm that night. He paused for a second, giving Winnie a quick nod, before returning to his conversation.

After breakfast and time tables were handed out, Winnie, Kennedy and Luke dashed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Winnie was happy to see that that was one of the two classes they had with Slytherin; the other being flying lessons.

Willie stood outside the classroom door waiting to speak to Winnie.

"I'll see you in there," Winnie said to Kennedy and Luke before turning to face her twin brother. It was clear to anyone with eyes that they were siblings. They shared the same blue eyes and the same dark brown curls. Their face structures were almost identical and they both tended to wear similar smirks at any given time.

"We're in separate houses," Willie stated. "Are you okay?" As they spoke, students rushed into the room past them. A few glanced between the two but dashed into the room like their robes were on fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like we could spend the rest of our lives attached at the hip," Winnie said lightly. "Besides, we have this class and flying lessons together… I get to watch you fall off your broom every day."

"Excuse me; but I won't be the one falling off. However I will be sure to help you up when _you_ do!" Willie remarked, no pausing when the bell rang mid-sentence.

"We need to get in," Winnie stated, playfully punching her brother in the arm and grinning as returned the gesture.

They threw the door open to see their classmates all seated and listening as the teacher, a tall thin man with pale brown hair and grey eyes, introduced himself to the group. The cross breeze blew their hair and lightly ruffled Winnie's skirt. The teacher looked up as they twins walked in and he stared at the twins with a look of confusion followed by a look of shock and sympathy. The twins exchanged glances between each other before stepping into the room.

Once the door closed and the air stopped moving, Winnie was able to separate scents from one another. The man held a woodsy, familiar but distinctly different scent.

"I'm assuming you are Winnie and Willie Wright?" Lupin asked in a casual tone and smiling when they both nodded.

"Well, I will let your tardiness go this time as you as are new but if it happens again, I will take points from your houses. Please have a seat," he said, and though he was disciplining them; his voice held a warmth that told Winnie he was going to be a good professor.

Winnie took a seat between Kennedy and Luke and Willie took seat next to a couple of Slytherin boys.

"Who here has begun reading 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection'?" Lupin asked. When Winnie, Kennedy and Luke proudly raised their hands, Lupin burst in a wide grin.

"Excellent! You three just earned Gryffindor fifteen points!" Lupin happily announced before launching into the lecture about what they would be learning in his class and what the rules of the classroom were.

At the end of class, Lupin stood up and closed his book before glancing at Winnie and Willie. "Winnie? Willie? I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Kennedy and Luke hesitated for a brief moment before Lupin gestured them out of the room.

"Don't worry; Winnie will be out in a few moments… And that counts for Willie," he said addressing the Slytherin boys who had stopped by the door to wait for Willie. "Please close the door on your way out."

Willie and Winnie both approached Lupin nervously; unsure of what the professor could want to speak with them about. He had already spoke to them about being late and they had only been a couple minutes late to begin with.

"We are sorry that we were late. This morning was the first time we were able to talk since yesterday and…" Winnie was cut off when Lupin raised his hand and shook his head.

"You are not in trouble… yet," Lupin said. "That is not why I wished to speak with you."

Winnie and Willie shared a confused glance before turning back to address the teacher.

"Now I know that you have a class in just a few short moments and I will provide each of you a note to excuse any tardiness but I felt this was important," Lupin said, holding up two pieces of parchment; which the twins both accepted.

"Then what is this about?" Willie asked.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore before class and he felt it important that I speak with you as soon as possible," Lupin said, gesturing for the pair to take a seat.

Willie and Winnie sat on the sofa at the front of the room and Lupin pulled up a stool and sat in front of them. He took a breath as though readying himself for something.

"This is about you being werewolves."

* * *

 **So feel free to comment what you think. I am open to new ideas; so feel free to express any ideas or ask questions. This is my longest chapter yet.**


End file.
